Balas Dendam Haechan
by shitao47
Summary: Balas dendam itu indah, kau tau? MarkChan / MarkHyuck sligh Lucas x Haechan, NoRen, RenChan
1. Chapter 1

Balas Dendam Haechan

MarkChan / MarkHyuck

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Persetan dengan si bajingan itu!"

"Ya! Berhenti berteriak!"

"tapi aku sedang kesal!"

"Jika kau kesal seharusnya lampiaskan saja pada orangnya!"

"tapi aku tidak berani" cicit haechan pelan

"hah~ apa maksudmu dengan tidak berani? Kemana haechan yang dikenal garang oleh orang-orang?!" si rambut merah membalas dengan sengit

Haechan mendelik kesal "itu berbeda renjun-ah.. Masalahnya ini adalah mark!"

"memangnya kenapa jika dengan si mark sialan itu?!" sahut renjun -si rambut merah-

"hahh" haechan menghela napas lelah "kau tau kan, seberapa lama aku mengejar dia, sampai aku dan dia bisa berpacaran seperti sekarang ini?" jelas haechan

"tapi yang ku tau selalu kau yang mengalah! Dengar Lee Donghyuck! Jika hanya kau yang selalu mengalah, dan memperjuangan sendiri hubunganmu dan si brengsek mark itu, itu berarti hanya kau yang mencintainya!"

"aku tidak masalah dengan itu" balas haechan

Renjun mendelik kesal "tidak masalah rambut mangkukmu! Lalu apa bedanya dengan sebelum kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?!"

"yah pokoknya berbeda!"

Renjun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sahabat satu satunya ini. Sudah tau disakiti, masih saja dipertahankan

"terserah kau sajalah"

Hening..

"hiks.."

"berhenti menangis.. Sudah ku bilangkan, kau dan mark sama sekali tidak cocok.. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri.. Masih ada orang lain yang ingin bersama dengan mu haechan-ah.."

Haechan menunduk, berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya..

Renjun menghela napas kesal.. Kemudian meraih bahu sahabatnya yang bergetar..

"sstttt.. Aku tidak mau melihat mu seperti ini.. Berhenti menangis dan tinggalkan saja si brengsek itu" bisik renjun pelan

"kau tidak akan mengerti jun-ah.. Aku benar-benar mencintainya" lirih haechan

Renjun memutar bola matanya malas "setauku ada seseorang yang menyuruh orang lain meninggalkan orang lain beberapa bulan lalu" sindir renjun

Haechan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal "yah jika aku tau rasanya akan seperti ini mana mau aku berkata seperti itu"

"terserah kau sajalah"

.

.

.

.

.

Ditengah gemerlap malam yang kelam, mungkin sebagian manusia akan memilih untuk bergelung dibawah selimut hangat mereka..

Namun berbeda dengan pikiran anak-anak yang baru beranjak remaja.. Gairah serta hormon mereka masihlah bergejolak.. Mereka bahkan dengan berani berkeliara ditengah malam yang telah larut..

"hei mark!"

Namja yang dipanggil mark tersebut hanya menolah tanpa memberikan respon yang berarti

"aishhh sialan kau!"

"wae?"

Puk

Jeno menepuk kasar bahu mark "kau benar-benar berniat mengencani jaemin"

"mungkin" balas mark acuh

Jeno menghela napas kesal "lalu mau kau kemanakan haechan mu itu hah?"

"kau tau sendiri aku bahkan tidak mencintainya sama sekali.."

"lalu kenapa kau menerimanya?"

Mark turun dari atas motor nya, menepuk pelan celananya yang kusut "karena aku kesal dengan tingkahnya.. Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana gigihnya anak itu mendekatiku?"

"cihhhh.. Seharusnya kau tidak bermain dengan perasaan seseorang mark.. Kau bisa saja kena batunya" kata jeno

"berhenti menasihatiku.. Kau bisa mengambilnya jika kau mau" mark berlalu diikuti oleh jeno

"bukannya begitu.. Bisa saja kan suatu saat kau malah jadi pihak yang mengejar-ngejar cintanya?!"

"cihhhh jangan mengkhayalkan hal yang tidak mungkin jeno-ah.. Bahkan dia tidak termasuk kedalam type idealku.. penampilannya terlalu kuno asal kau tau"

"terserah kau saja lah mark! Aku benar-benar lelah memperingatimu"

"aku tidak pernah meminta kau peringatkan"

"sialan kau!"

.

.

.

.

Haechan mengintip kearah mark dengan malu-malu..

Saat ini, ia dan mark tengah berada diatap sekolah.. Menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama..

Haechan melirik mark gelisah "hyung~"

"hem" balas mark acuh

"bisakan aku meminta waktu mu untuk sore nanti?" haechan mengutarakan keinginannya..

Mark tidak menjawab..

"ku kira akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita menghabiskan waktu berdua di cafe baru didekat tempat les ku" lirih haechan

"Berisik!"

Haechan menundukkan kepalanya..

Selalu begini..

Kecewa!

Kenapa marknya selalu melakukan ini padanya?

Haechan diam untuk sejenak..

Perkataan renjun tempo hari terngiang di kepalanya, haruskah ia mengakhiri hubungan nya dengan mark?

"hyung" lirih haechan pelan

"ck" Mark berdecak sebal "tidak bisakah kau diam?!" bentak mark kesal

Haechan mengelus dadanya pelan

Memejamkan matanya, berusaha meyakinkan kembali keputusan yang akan diambilnya..

'semoga ini tepat' batinnya

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung, ayo putus"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Heheh hai..

Em.. Ada yg kangen aku? Hahah

Maaf untuk ff yg belum aku lanjut.. Dan sekarang aku malah bikin ff baru dengan pairing baru heheh..

akhir2 ini lagi suka banget sama dedek haechan heheh

Minta doanya yah kawan2.. Soalnya aku hari senin mau UNBK ^^

Janji.. Setelah UN.. Ff yg belum dilanjut bakalan aku lanjut^^


	2. Chapter 2

Balas Dendam Haechan

MarkChan / MarkHyuck

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"berhenti menangis setan kecil! Dasar labil!"

"kau tidak mengerti renjun-ah.."

Renjun mendengus sebal "apanya yang tidak mengerti hah.."

"perasaan ku" lirih haechan terdengar menyedihkan

"apanya yang tidak mengerti perasaanmu hah! Perasaan kau yang memutuskan nya duluan!" kesal renjun

Haechan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya "yah.. Tadinyakan aku mau mengetes mark hyung" cicit haechan terdengar lucu

"sumpah demi pantatmu yang semok itu! Aku tau isi kepala bodohmu itu, kau berusaha mengetes si sialan mark itu, kau berharap ketika kau meminta putus mark akan mengejarmu dan memohon mohon padamu agar tidak diputuskan begitu?!" balas renjun sarkas

Haechan semakin menunduk dalam "yahh,, kukira adegannya akan seperti di drama"

Rasanya renjun ingin tertawa lepas saat ini juga.. Namun ia berusaha menahannya, karna walau bagaimanapun sahabatnya sedang bersedih saat ini..

"dasar bodoh! Kau jelas sudah tau bagaimana perasaan si mark itu padamu.. Tapi dengan bodohnya kau malah mau mengetes reaksi nya.. Ya sudah jelas dia akan merasa senang bodoh!"

Haechan mendelik "sebenarnya kau ini niat menghiburku tidak sih?!"

"hahah ok ok.. Maafkan aku.. Tapi setidaknya keputusanmu kali ini benar.. Mark tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta tulus darimu haechan-ah" hibur renjun

"tapi pasti rasanya akan sulit sekali"

Renjun menggenggam tangan kanan haechan "kau tenang saja.. Aku ada bersamamu.. Mulai sekarang kau harus bisa membuktikan pada mark bahwa kau bisa hidup tanpanya.. Kau baik-baik saja tanpa orang sepertinya"

Greb

Haechan memeluk renjun erat "kau harus berjanji akan terus bersamaku"

"tentu.. Aku akan membantumu"

.

.

.

.

 _Terkadang masalah yang datang memang berat.._

 _Namun semuanya akan terasa ringan jika sahabat sepertimu ada disisiku.._

.

.

.

.

"jadi kau benar benar sudah putus dengannya?"

"hem.. Dan ini benar-benar anugrah"

"kau tidak akan menyesalkan?"

"dengar Lee Jeno.. Kau tau aku orang seperti apa, menyesal hanya karna putus dengan nerd sialan itu bukan masalah untukku" geram mark kesal

"ok ok.. Berhenti menatapku seolah kau akan menelanku hidup-hidup.. Aku hanya berusaha menasihatimu. Kau tau kan.. Menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintai kita itu sangat sulit.."

Mark menyeringai "yah memang sulit.. Tapi setidaknya orang yang akan menjadi pendamping kita harus sepadan dengan kita"

Mark berlalu meninggalkan jeno yang tercengan di tempatnya..

Jeno tau mark itu brengsek..

Tapi ia tidak tau kalau ternyata mark sebrengsek itu..

.

.

.

.

 _Nasihat orang memang menyebalkan.._

 _Namun akan terasa berarti ketika kita sudah melakukan kesalahan.._

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di SM High School yang biasanya ricuh, kali ini semakin ricuh..

Kabar putusnya Pangeran sekolah mereka dengan si nerd dari 11-1 benar-benar menjadi topik pembicaan semua orang pagi ini..

Ketika objek yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka datang, bukannya berhenti, cibiran bahkan hinaan makin terdengar di seluruh penjuru

Rasanya haechan ingin menangis saja sekarang

"hahaha apa ku bilang mark sunbae itu hanya bersenang-senang.. Mana mau ia dengan anak sepertinya"

"dasar tidak tau malu.. Masih punya muka ternyata datang ke sekolah"

"tidak ada dalam ceritanya pangeran tampan dipasangkan dengan orang buruk rupa"

Jika bukan karna haechan yang menahan tangannya, mungkin saat ini renjun sudah menjahit mulut sialan orang-orang itu

Genggaman ditangan kanannya semakin mengerat, renjun melirik kearah haechan dan menatapnya seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'

Haechan hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, seolah raga tanpa nyawa..

Renjun mengalihkan pandangan nya..

Dan demi iblis apapun yang ada didunia ini.. Masih lah tetap kalah brengseknya dengan seseorang yang dengan lancang nya menggandeng seorang jalang -menurutnya- dipagi ini..

Bukan apa apa..

hanya saja, tidak bisakah si brengsek itu menunggu satu minggu, atau tidak sampai kabar putusnya dengan sahabatnya ini mereda?

Mark menghentikan langkahnya dihadapan haechan dan juga renjun..

"pagi haechan, renjun" sapanya

Cihh benar-benar tidak punya malu

"oh.. Pagi juga mark sunbae! Em rupanya kau sudah menggandeng jalang baru untuk pagi ini" sarkas renjun

Haechan mencubit renjun pelan 'diamlah sialan!' batinnya

"owh.. Tentu saja, setelah putus dengan jalang yang lama, bukan kah seharusnya aku memiliki pengganti untuk memenuhi kesepianku?" mark menyeringai

Bugh

Renjun memukul keras rahang mark

"tutup mulutmu sialan!"

Cuihh

Mark meludahkan darah dari mulutnya

"seharusnya mulut sialan mu itu yang harus lebih dulu diberi pelajaran" mark mencengkram kerah seragam renjun

Greb

Seseorang mencengkram lengan mark

Mark melihat kearah orang itu

"jauhkan tanganmu dari nya mark!"

"ohh.. Jeno.." mark melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah renjun "kali ini aku melepaskan namjamu ini, tapi setidaknya kau harus memberi pelajaran untuk jalang mu itu!"

Jeno emosi! Benar benar emosi..

Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia adalah orang yang sabar, tapi tidak jika seseorang menyakiti renjun nya "mulutmu yang seharusnya diberi pelajaran sialan!"

"berhenti!"

Gerakan jeno terhenti, tangannya menggantung di udara mendengan mendengar teriakan dari sahabat kekasihnya

"ada apa honey? Ingin memohon cinta dariku?" ejek mark

Jaemin -orang yg digandeng mark- yang sedari tadi diam membuka suaranya "apa kau tidak punya kaca? Aku tau kau miskin.. Tapi aku tidak tau kau semiskin itu sampai tidak sanggup membeli sebuah kaca.. Perlu ku belikan untukmu hah?"

Haechan terdiam..

Apa dia seburuk itu?

Apa memang orang seperti dirinya tidak pantas jika disandingkan dengan mark?

Haechan hanyalah seorang namja manis polos yang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta..

Ia tidak tau jika jatuh cinta akan semenyakitkan ini..

Ia hanya berusaha memperjuangkan cintanya..

Jika tau akan begini jadinya, ia akan lebih memilih untuk tidak merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta seumur hidupnya.

.

.

 _Tapi, apa benar cinta bisa memilih? Memilih pemilik hati yang bisa menerima ia apa adanya.._

.

.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, haechan memandang mark, lalu berkata "aku memang mencintaimu.. Tapi aku tidak serendah itu untuk memohon cinta pada manusia kotor sepertimu"

"ah.. Satu lagi.. Aku memang buruk.. Jelek.. Dan tidak ada satupun dari diriku yang menarik.. Tapi setidaknya hatiku tidak cacat seperti kalian berdua" kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mark

Renjun menatap mark sinis "owh, lihatlah mark, bukankah itu adalah harga dirimu" menunjuk kearah lantai "sungguh tinggi sekali, oh ya selamat.. Kalian berdua memang cocok.. Setidaknya jika kalian saling menghianati kalian tidak akan sakit hati.. Hati kaliankan cacat" sinisnya.. kemudian menyusul haechan, setelah sebelumnya menginjak lantai yang ia tunjuk tadi

"sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Telat update mianhae

Bingung.. Waktu lagi un ide buat lanjutin ff ini lancar banget.. Tapi setelah un ide nya ga tau menguap kemana hahah..

Ada yh masih baca kah?

Review juseyo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Balas Dendam Haechan

MarkChan / MarkHyuck

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Haechan duduk bersandar ditepi ranjang.. Mengenang saat pertama kali ia sampai di kota seoul ini.. Ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sosok mark yang bagaikan malaikat penolongnya..

Dulu ia sangat mensyukuri pertemuan pertama nya dengan mark. Namun rasanya, sekarang ia ingin menghapus mark dari ingatannya..

Haechan sudah tidak menangis lagi.. Ia berjanji, tadi siang adalah terakhir kalinya ia menangis..

Sungguh, haechan sudah lelah..

Kembali ia menatap figura kecil disamping ranjang, foto keluarganya..

Haechan teringat kembali tujuan utamanya berada di kota ini.. Untuk belajar..

Benar..

Lalu kenapa ia malah memikirkan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan?

Sekarang haechan merasa bersalah.. Orang tuanya bekerja keras dikampung sana untuk mengirimnya ke kota untuk belajar..

.

.

.

.

 _Cintaku padamu bahkan telah membutakanku.._

 _Membuatku melupakan cinta yang sesungguhnya selalu tercurah untukku_

.

.

.

Ayah nya bekerja sebagai buruh tani dari pagi sampai sore..

Ibunya bekerja sebagai pencuci baju di sekitar rumah mereka..

Terkadang ayah dan ibunya bisa tidak makan karna kekurangan uang..

Bahkan ketika memiliki uang lebihpun orang tuanya akan lebih memilih makan dengan ramyeon dari pada dengan daging..

Dan itu semua demi dirinya..

Demi mencukupi kebutuhan haechan disini..

Tes

Air mata haechan menetes

Ia benar-benar telah mengecewakan orang tuanya

Biaya sekolah haechan tidaklah murah..

Haechan tau persis bagaimana pengorbanan kedua orang tuanya untuknya..

Ia bukanlah anak pitar ataupun anak beruntung yang mendapatkan beasiswa.. di kampungnya hanya ada satu sekolah.. Itupun hanya sekolah dasar..

Maka kedua orang tua haechan mati matian mengirim anak mereka kekota

"hiks.. Appa, eomma, hiks mianhae.." sesalnya

.

.

 _Sungguh.. Kasih mu bahakan melebihi apapun didunia ini_

.

.

Tap

Haechan berjalan menghampiri cermin..

Berdiri didepan cermin bukanlah hobinya.. Bahkan mungkin, ia malas untuk melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin..

"ahh.. Aku tidak tau kalau aku seburuk ini.." komentarnya pada penampilannya sendiri

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya "kenapa aku memikirkan pendapat mereka?" haechan memukul kecil kepalanya "mulai sekarang aku harus fokus belajar! Harus!"

Brakkk

"haechan ahhhhh!"

"ck berisik!" sungut haechan

"hehehe" renjun-sang pelaku pendobrakan pintu- tersenyum polos "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya

"memancing"

"memancing?"

Haechan menepuk dahinya kesal.. Sebenarnya temannya ini polos atau bodoh sih? "tentu saja sedang berkaca bodoh?!"

Renjun mengangguk kecil "untuk apa berkaca? Kau kan sudah jelek"

"yakkkk!"

"heheh mian.. Akukan hanya bercanda.." Ringis renjun.. Sumpah, ditatap tajam oleh haechan itu benar-benar menakutkan

"em.. Haechan ah.. Sebenarnya kau itu tidak jelek-jelek amat sih.. Hanya saja..." renjun menggantungkan ucapannya

Haechan mengangkat sebelah alisnya "hanya saja?"

"hanya saja potongan rambutmu itu yang ketinggalan jaman.. Kacamatamu juga.."

Haechan memandang renjun bingung

Sebenarnya kau itu manis.. Menjurus cantik malah.. Lihat renjun membuka kacamata yang haechan kenakan "

"yakkk aku tidak bisa melihat!" Pekik haechan

"hehe mian.." Renjun mengembalikan kacamata itu pada haechan

"Kau ingin pergi kesalon untuk memotong rambutmu?" renjun memberi usulan

"Kau gila? Bahkan untuk makanpun aku susah.. Ingin meledekku?" haechan membalas sewot

"Ani.. Bukan begitu.. Bagaimana jika aku yang bayar.. "

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu renjun ah" haechan memang miskin, tapi ia tau diri.. Ia bukanlah orang yang akan memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri

"Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun dariku"

"Kau bercanda? Ulang tahun ku itu masih 5 bulan lagi!"

Renjun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung "Yah anggap saja aku memberikannya lebih awal padamu"

Haechan mendengus "Orang waras mana yang memberikan kado 5 bulan lebih awal"

"Tentu saja ada" bela renjun

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku" cicit renjun pelan

Haechan meringis kesal "aku sungguh tidak ingin merepotkanmu"

Haechan kesal? Renjun juga! Dengan tidak sabaran renjun menarik haechan "pokoknya aku tidak menerima penolakan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang hanya memotong rambut"

"Yah.. Kan tanggung.. Jadi sekalian saja heheh"

Haechan benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ada orang sebaik renjun didunia ini?

Lihatlah, renjun membelikan lensa kontak untuknya, dan membuang entah kemana kacamatanya..

Katanya sih untuk jaga-jaga supaya haechan tidak menggunakannya lagi..

'Untung sahabat' batinnya

Tidak hanya itu.. Renjun juga membelikannya beberapa pasang pakaian dan juga sepatu.. Benar- benar sahabat yang baik.. Ckck.. Bahkan aku iri~

"Ayo haechannie.. Sekarang waktunya memotong rambut.." ajak renjun

Mereka memasuki sebuah salon terkenal yang mungkin menjadi langganan para idol korea

'Aku mungkin perlu menabung 2 tahun untuk masuk kesini' batin haechan

"Em.. Tolong buat model rambutnya seperti ini" renjun menunjuk majalah di depannya

"Kau gila?! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak haechan mentah mentah..

Bagimana mungkin dia mau memotong rambutnya dengan model rambut yang biasa dipakai idol korea? Pasti aneh batinnya

Renjun melotot kesal "menurut atau ku botaki rambutmu itu" ancamnya

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sahabat sejati itu adalah ia yang selalu ada ketika kau butuh_

 _Yang akan menopangmu ketika kau jatuh_

 _Yang akan memperbaiki hal yang tidak bisa kamu buat dengan sempurna_

.

.

.

.

Ok fix dan sekarang haechan kalah..

"Tambahkan sedikit warna merah pada rambutnya.. Tapi jangan sampai warna hitam alaminya hilang." Tambah renjun

Pegawai salon itu hanya mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti

"Em.. Aku juga mau mewarnai rambitku.. Buat rambutku menjadi merah pekat ok?" pinta renjun

Haechan hanya menggeleng maklum.. 'dasar orang kaya'

.

.

.

.

.

.

renjun selesai dengan urusan rambutnya.. Kini ia hanya tinggal menunggu haechan saja..

5

10

15

Renjun bosan.. Ia memutuskan untuk membayar terlebih dahulu biaya salon mereka..

Renjun tengah sibuk mengeluarkan dompetnya ketika seseorang menarik pelan lengan bajunya

"Renjun-ah.." panggil orang tersebut

"YAK TUNGGU SEBENTAR HAE..

chan.." Renjun melirihkan nada diakhir ucapannya

Sungguh.. Ketika ia berbalik untuk melihat haechan.. Ia benar-benar kaget..

"Wae? Apa aku aneh? Sudah kubilangkan ini akan terlihat aneh" rajuk haechan

"Haechan"

"Hem"

"Haechan ah"

"Aishh wae!"

"Mau tidak jadi pacarku saja?!"

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Haiiiii~

Chap 3 is here~

Hehe.. Thanks buat para pembaca setia yang masih mau baca ff ini..

Thanks juga buat semua yg udah follow dan favorit..

Tapi, big thanks buat yg udah sempet kasih review...

Riview nya bikin aku gemesss :D

Thanks juga buat para sider ~

Maaf untuk typo penulisan

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya..

Review juseyo?~


	4. Chapter 4

Balas Dendam Haechan

MarkChan / MarkHyuck

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Tulisan miring di bold berarti itu flashback ok?

"siapa itu? Wahhh manisnyaaaaaa~"

"lihatlah kulitnya.. aku tidak tau jika kulit tan bisa membuat seseorang terlihat menjadi se sexy itu.."

"kau benar.. lihatlah pantatnya itu.. ukh.. aku ingin meremasnya"

"pinggangnya begitu ramping, aku baru pertama kali melihat namja dengan type uke yang memiliki pantat sexy, tapi memiliki pinggang seramping itu.."

"aku ingin merengkuhnya"

Bisik-bisik di setiap penjuru sekolah terdengar mendengung.. bagaikan ada sekumpulan lebah yang berkumpul untuk mendapatkan madu..

Haechan –sang korban pembicaraan- hanya menundukkan kepalanya.. walaupun ia tau mereka bukan mencemoohnya, tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak biasa..

"hai manis"

Seseorang menghampirinya.. haechan mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan..

Taeyong?

Untuk apa salah satu pangeran sekolah ini menghampirinya?

"apa kau siswa baru?" tanya taeyong

"eum.." dengan ragu haechan mengangguk

'mati aku.. kenapa harus berbohong!' rutuk haechan dalam hati

"ouh.. apa kau kesulitan mencari ruang kelasmu cantik?"

What the hell! Cantik? Tidak adakah pujian lain selain cantik untuk dirinya? Tampan misalnya?

"i.. iya sunbae.."

Taeyong menyeringai kecil.. meraih tangan mungil haechan "kalau begitu katakan padaku kau berada di kelas berapa?"

Dengan canggung haechan menarik tangannya "11-1 sunbae.."

"ouh.. baiklah.. mari kuantar" tangan yang ia genggam ditarik haechan, taeyong malah merengkuh pinggang mungil haechan

"sialan" rutuk para namja berstatus seme di koridor tersebut..

.

.

.

.

.

"nah ini kelasmu cantik"

Akhirnya penderitaan haechan berakhir.. dengan perlahan haechan melepas paksa pelukan taeyong pada pingganng nya..

"kamsahamnida sunbae.." haechan masih tau diri.. tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan taeyong.. maka ia berterimakasih seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan..

Ketika haechan hendak masuk ke kelasnya, tangan nya telah terlebih dahulu di raih oleh taeyong "wae sunbae?"

"setidaknya beri tau aku nama mu sayang~"

Rasanya haechan ingin muntah! Apakah ini taeyong yang ia kenal? Yang selalu membully nya? Tapi kenapa sekarang tingkahnya seperti ini?

"namaku..

Lee Donghyuck.."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lihatlah.._

 _Bahkan sang iblis pun bisa bertekuk lutut melihat diriku yang baru.._

.

.

.

.

.

"siapa itu? Manisnya~~"

"apa maksudmu! Lihatlah wajahnya.. dia itu cantik.."

"kau benar.."

"wahhh.. aku ingin jadi pacarnya.."

"apa ia murid baru?"

"kenapa ia duduk di kursi si nerd?"

"entahlah.. mungkin ia tidak tau kursi itu ada pemiliknya.."

"ouh.. bagaimana jika si nerd datang?"

"kau bodoh? Tentu saja kita harus mengusirnya!"

Haechan mendengus pelan.. dasar manusia jalang!

Bagaimana mungkin mereka memperlakukan manusia dengan berbeda hanya karna penampilannya saja?

Apa seorang nerd juga bukan manusia?

Rasanya haechan ingin menjejalkan kaus kaki bau milik renjun yang tidak pernah dicuci itu..

Berbicara tentang renjun, kenapa manusia berambut merah itu belum datang?

Hohoho kau mengatai orang lain seperti itu seolah rambutmu itu berwarna lain saja haechan-ah hahaha..

.

.

.

.

.

 _Manusia memang seperti itu, mereka hanya berlaku baik kepada orang yang mereka anggap sepadan dengan mereka.._

.

.

.

.

.

Trenggggg

Bel masuk telah berbunyi.. ok, dan sekarang haechan mulai khawatir.. tidak mungkinkan ia menjalani hari pertamanya dengan penampilan baru tanpa renjun kan?

'aku bisa mati diperkosa jika begini' batin haechan

.

.

.

.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja jika sahabat sepertimu ada disampingku_

.

.

.

.

Kim songsaengmin mengawali kelas pagi ini dengan pengabsenan rutinnya..

Tok tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas

"masuk" ujarnya

"mianhamnida songsaengnim, aku terlambat.."

Kim songsae mengeryit, tumben sekali murid satunya ini terlambat? "baiklah, kau boleh duduk.. tapi jangan lupa untuk membayar denda.. dan jangan ulangi lagi.."

"baik songsaengnim.. kamsahamnida.." renjun membungkukkan badannya sopan

Berjalan menghampiri mejanya..

Renjun kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah haechan..

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya renjun

"hah?"

"sedang apa kau disini bodoh!" kesal renjun

"tentu saja duduk.." balas haechan polos

Renjun hanya menepuk keningnya frustasi.. apa sahabatnya ini polos, atau bodoh?!

"dasar idiot.. seharusnya kau datang dengan songsaengnim bodoh! Bukankah kau bilang ingin datang sebagai lee donghyuck"

Haechan mengangguk pelan..

"hah?" haechan panik.. "bagaimana ini jun-ah? Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau murid baru itu harus memperkenalkan diri? Akhh dasar haec eh donghyuck maksudku.. dasar donghyuck bodoh!" rutuknya panik pada diri sendiri..

"bisakah yang dibelakang tenang?!" suara kim songsae mengintrupsi kegiatan panik haechan

"Jeosonghamnida songsaengmin.." lirih haechan

"apa kau murid baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.."

Haechan menggaruk puncak kepalanya canggung "nde songsaengnim.."

"lalu kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu didepan?"

"hehehe mian songsaengnim, aku lupa.." cengir haechan

"kyaaaaa imutnyaa" jerit beberapa siswi di kelas itu..

"semanya tenang! Dan kau.. perkenalkan dirimu di depan!"

Dengan perlahan haechan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedepan kelas

"annyeonghaseyo..

Lee Donghyuck imnida~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Jun-ah.."**_

" _ **hem?"**_

" _ **bisa tidak nanti di sekolah kau panggil aku donghyuck saja?" pinta haechan**_

 _ **Renjun mengeryit "wae?" tanyanya**_

 _ **Haechan gugup "aku… em.. hanya ingin memulai semua dari awal" lirih nya**_

" _ **tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu haechan!"**_

 _ **Haechan terdiam..**_

" _ **aku…"**_

" _ **tidak bisakah kita mengabaikan masa lalu mu saja? Memulai semuanya dengan nama mu sebagai haechan lagi? Kau tau, terlalu banyak kenangan yang aku punya dengan mu melalui nama mu itu.." jelas renjun**_

 _ **haechan menghela napas "tapi itu sulit jun-ah.. nama itu.. banyak juga kenangan yang ku punya dengan mark.."**_

 _ **renjun menimang.. haruskah ia mengalah?**_

 _ **Mark! Mark! Dan Mark!**_

 _ **Tidak bisakah sahabatnya itu lepas dari bayang-bayang orang itu?**_

" _ **baiklah.." putus renjun akhirnya..**_

" _ **aku juga ingin guru-guru disekolah memanggilku donghyuck.. tapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana.."**_

" _ **biarkan aku yang mengurusnya.." kata renjun**_

 _ **Selalu saja begini..**_

 _ **Pada akhirnya selalu renjun yang mengalah untuk haechan..**_

 _ **Renjun tau itu.. karna Renjun..**_

 _ **Tidak bisa MENGABAIKAN haechan..**_

.

.

.

.

.

"berhenti menunduk Lee Donghyuck! Aku mengajakmu ke kantin untuk makan, bukan untuk melihat lantai!"

Haechan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lucu "tapi aku risihhhh~" rajuknya

"abaikan saja mereka.. bukankah ketika kau masih jelek kau juga sudah biasa mengabaikan mereka" saran renjun tanpa penyaringan kata

Memangnya ya, tidak haechan, tidak sahabatnya.. omongannya itu loh..

"tapi kan ini berbeda .. kau tidak lihat.. mereka bahkan seperti ingin memakanku?!" kesal haechan

"renjun-ah" seseorang memegang pundak renjun

Renjun mendongak "wae?" tanyanya

"kita perlu bicara.."

"tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan jeno ssi" sinis renjun

Jeno menghela napas kasar.. ia kemudian meraih tangan renjun dan kemudian menariknya ke suatu tempat..

.

.

.

.

.

"jangan menghindari ku lagi renjunnie" pinta jeno memelas

"cihh… memangnya untuk apa aku susah-susah menghindarimu?" balas renjun

Jeno menghela napas, berusaha bersabar "aku minta maaf kalau aku punya salah sayang.."

"bukan kau yang salah sialan! Sahabatmu itu yang tidak punya otak" bentak renjun

"jangan seperti itu junnie.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"urusi saja sahabatmu itu dan jangan temui aku lagi.." renjun hendak pergi, namun

Grebbb

Tangan renjun dicekal oleh jeno

"lepas jeno ssi!"

"aku minta maaf untuk semua nya renjunnie.."

"hah.. dengar jeno! Aku dari dulu sudah bilang padamu untuk menjauhi si mark sialan itu.. kau bilang iya.. tapi mana buktinya?"

"aku tidak mungkin menjauhi mark.. dia itu sahabatku.." jelas jeno

"tapi ia tidak baik jenoya.."

H ening..

"kau harus bisa memilih jeno! Berhenti berteman dengan mark, dan kita kembali seperti biasa.. atau tetap berteman dengan bajingan itu, dan kita putus!" ucap renjun final.. kemudian benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan jeno

"apa yang harus aku lakukan.."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pertimbangkanlah suatu keputusan dengan baik.._

 _Agar tidak ada penyesalan untuk nantinya.._

.

.

.

.

Haechan hanya memandang kepergian kedua orang itu dalam diam.. "aishhh ditinggal lagi kan.." rutuknya

Haechan mengangkat nampan makanannya sedikit kasar.. menghentakkan kakinya kesal kemudian berlalu..

namun…

Brukkk

Akhh!

Haechan menabrak seseorang dihadapnnya..

"mianhae.." ucap haechan, seraya berjongkok memunguti peralatan makan nya dan namja yang ia tabrak tadi..

"tidak bisakah kau berjalan menggunakan mata?"

Deg

Suara ini?

Suara seseorang yang pernah menjadi orang yang paling ia kasihi..

Kenapa harus secepat ini ia bertemu dengannya..

Haechan menarik napas perlahan.. kemudian berdiri.. walau bagaimanapun, siap tidak siap ia harus menghadapi nya sekarangkan?

"aku kan tadi sudah bilang maaf sunbae!" balas haechan

"kau…" mark –orang yang ditabrak haechan- menggantungkan ucapannya..

"ya?" haechan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu mark menyelesaikan ucapannya..

"apa kau siswa baru?" tanya mark melembut

Haechan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban..

"kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

"hah… dengar ya sunbae.. aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mu.. dan untuk apa pula aku harus tau sunbae itu siapa.." ketus haechan

Haechan berlalu meninggalkan mark yang terdiam di tempatnya..

"ah.." haechan menghentikan langkahnya

"dan ngomong-ngomong sunbae.. setauku jalan itu menggunakan kaki.. bukan mata.." sindir haechan lagi.. kemudian benar –benar berlalu meninggalkan mark..

.

.

.

.

.

 _Selamat tinggal sayang.._

 _Akan ku usahakan untuk membuangmu.._

 _Dan tak akan ku jadikan kau sebagai kasihku lagi.._

.

.

.

.

.

"shitttt! Dia terlalu sexy!" umpat mark

Mark memandang punggung haechan yang mulai menjauh.. "aku akan mendapatkanmu kitty ~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Haiiiii~

Chap 4 is here~

Mohon doanya ya guys..

Besok siang adalah waktu buat pengumuman SNMPTN..

Aku berharap banget untuk itu..

Soalnya kalo SNMPTN ga lolos, otomatis aku bakalan sibuk buat persiapan SBMPTN.. dan kemungkinan lanjut nulis itu lumayan kecil heheh …

Ngomong-ngomong, chap depan interaksi MarkChan bakalan banyak lohhhh hehehe

Thanks buat para pembaca setia yang masih mau baca ff ini..

Thanks juga buat semua yg udah follow dan favorit..

Tapi, big thanks buat yg udah sempet kasih review...

Thanks juga buat para sider ~

Maaf untuk typo penulisan

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya..

Review juseyo?~

25/04/2017


	5. Chapter 5

Balas Dendam Haechan

MarkChan / MarkHyuck

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"ah.. Benar-benar melelahkan.. Kau mau tidak mampir ke kedai ice cream dulu renjunnie?"

Haechan menghentikan celotehan panjangnya ketika di rasa tidak ada jawaban..

"renjunnie?" haechan menoleh kearah renjun kemudian mengeryit heran

"yak huang renjun!"

"ehh?" kaget renjun

"kau ini kenapa? " kata haechan sebal.. Bagaimana tidak sebal, jika dari tadi ia berbicara, sahabat satunya ini malah mengacuhkan nya..

Renjun yang tau Jika sahabatnya ini sedang kesal, segera merangkul pundaknya "ehh.. Maaf, tadi aku sedang melamun.. Kau tadi bilang apa donghyuckie?"

"aku tadi bilang, kau mau tidak mampir dulu ke kedai ice cream.." balas haechan kesal seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

Ctak!

"akhhh appo.." jerit haechan kesakitan.. Bagaimana tidak sakit? Jika dengan se enak jidatnya renjun memukul bibir mungilnya yang sedang mengerucut lucu -menurutnya-

"hehe mianhae~ habis kau imut sekali sih.." ringis renjun

"aish sudahlah..."

Haechan berjalan meninggalkan renjun dengan menghentakkan kaki mungilnya sebal, sedangkan renjun menggelengkan kepalanya maklum kemudian segera menyusul langkah kaki haechan yang semakin menjauh..

.

.

.

.

.

"oh ya renjunnie, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengendalikan guru-guru disekolah agar bisa memanggilku donghyuck?" tanya haechan tiba-tiba ketika ia dan renjun telah mendudukkan pantatnya di salah satu meja didalam kedai ice cream favorit nya dan renjun..

"oh.. Tentu saja mudah.. Bukankah dari awal kau mendaftar kan sekolahmu dengan nama donghyuck? Bahkan seluruh dokumen mu pun atas nama donghyuck.. Yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku.. Bagai mana caramu untuk membujuk seluruh guru disekolah untuk memanggilmu haechan?" balas renjun.. Ia juga jadi penasaran tentang sahabat satunya ini

"eh? Heheh dulu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan wali kelas, aku membujuknya untuk memanggilku dengan haechan.. Aku bilang saja padanya jika aku memiliki kenangan buruk dengan nama donghyuck heheh.."

"dasar kau ini.. Tapi aku penasaran, bagaimana cara kau meyakinkannya.. Kau tau sendiri kan, bagaimana kerasnya wali kelas kita dulu?" ucap renjun

"heheh.. Jangan bahas itu lagi ok?" ringis haechan..

Renjun tidak bercanda.. Wali kelas nya dulu itu sangat keras, haechan jadi ingat, bagaimana dulu kerasnya dia menangis di ruangan guru -yang sungguh, itu benar-benar memalukan- hanya karena ingin dipanggil haechan oleh orang-orang disekolah.. Ok.. Jangan ingatkan lagi haechan tentang kejadian itu.. Rasanya haechan ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya saja jika mengingat kejadian itu..

"oh ya.. Bagaimana cara nya renjunnie meyakinkan semua songsaengnim? Apa renjunnie memohon sambil menangis?" tanya haechan ragu

Prutttttttt

Renjun menyemburkan minuman yang tengan di minumnya

"uhuk uhuk"

"wae?"

"jadi dulu kau memohon sambil menangis hah?"

Haechan membulatkan matanya kaget 'bagaimana renjun bisa tau' batinnya

"a.. Aniyo" bantah haechan

"hahaha jadi benar? Hahahah"

"yak! Jangan tertawakan aku lagi.. Itu semua benar! Puas kau!" haechan membanting sendok ditangan nya pelan

Renjun berusaha meredam tawanya, tidak mau membuat haechan semakin marah.. Sungguh, sahabatnya ini benar-benar mudah di tebak

"tenti saja tidak.. Mana mungkin aku mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu.. Kau taukan kalau keluarga ku kaya? Itu semua mudah bagiku untuk mengancam mereka.." jelas renjun

"cihh.. Dasar tukang pamer"

.

.

.

.

.

"menyebalkan.." sungut haechan sebal

"jika tau menjadi terkenal itu tidak enak.. aku lebih baik berpenampilan seperti dulu saja.." kesalnya lagi..

Haechan benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan para fans dadakannya itu.. sudah hampir satu minggu ia bersekolah dengan penampilan barunya.. dan selama itu pula, para fans dadakannya selalu memenuhi lokernya.. dengan hadiah-hadiah 'tidak berguna' menurut haechan.. ditambah dengan yang membuat haechan makin heran, kenapa semua fans nya itu laki-laki?!

Dan satu lagi yang membuat haechan tidak habis pikir.. bagaimana bisa loker mark -orang yang paling ia hindari disekolah ini- jadi berpindah disamping lokernya.. dan jujur saja itu benar-benar mengganggu,, seperti saat ini tentunya..

"hei manis~" mark mencolek dagu haechan pelan

"aish! Bisakah sunbae tidak usah pegang-pegang?!"

Mark nyengir gaje "wae? Tidak ingin kucolek, lalu ingin kupeluk?" goda mark lagi

"cihhh.. dasar playboy.." desis haechan tidak suka

"aku hanya jadi playboy untukmu sayang~"

Mark merentangkan kedua tangannya, mencegah haechan pergi ke kelasnya

"menyingkir dari jalan didepanku mark sunbae.. sebelum aku menendang p*nis tidak berguna mu itu!" ancam haechan

Dengan segera Mark melindungi benda kebanggannya dengan kedua tangannya..

"ayolah donghyuckie sayang.. setidaknya berikan aku nomor ponselmu~"

"dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak punya ponsel! Menyingkir selagi aku masih bisa sopan padamu sunbae sialan!"

"ouhh.. kau semakin sexy jika mengumpat seperti itu princess.."

Haechan mendelik kesal

Dughhh!

"akhhh!"

Sepertinya lain kali kau harus mendengarkan ancaman namja manis sati ini mark ~kkkk

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sttt donghyuck.."

Haechan menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara.. dan benar saja.. itu suara renjun sahabatnya.. yang sedang memanggil-manggil namanya seraya mengangkat kedua jarinya mengisyaratkan angka 2..

Haechan mengeryit pelan.. kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada lembar soal miliknya..

'cih.. dasar sahabat idiot, aku saja baru menjawab 2 soal, bagaimana bisa ia bertanya padaku .. dasar bodoh.. apa dia sedang menghinaku karna aku tidak pintar? Cihhh~' dumel haechan dalam hati

Sekarang, mari kita tinggalkan aktivitas ulangan di kelas ini.. dan berpindah waktu pada jam istirahat ~kkk…

.

.

.

.

.

Plak

Dengan tiba-tiba seseorang memukul pelan kepala haechan..

Haechan memandang kesal pada sang pelaku pemukulan..

"wae?!" kesal haechan

"kau tidak membantuku saat ulangan tadi bodoh!" balas renjun

"sudah berapa lama kau menjadi sahabatku renjun sayang? Apa kau lupa kalau aku itu kurang pintar?" sindir haechan

Sedangkan orang yang disindir, bukannya marah ia malah memalingkan wajarnya yang merona malu.. karna dipanggil sayang oleh haechan..

Duk..

Seseorang mengisi tempat kosong di sebelahnya..

"bolehkah aku bergabung sayang?"

"tidak ku perbolehkanpun kau sudah duduk disana sunbae" balas haechan cuek

"aw.. kekasihku memang baik hati.. kau tidak mau duduk jenoya?"

Orang yang dipanggil masih memandang kearah renjun, sambil berjalan kearah tempat di depan renjun..

' _ya.. sekarang adalah saatnya untuk membacakan surat penggemar.. dan sepertinya banyak sekali surat yang ditunjukkan kepada orang yang tiba-tiba saja popular diminggu ini, tapi kita hanya akan membacakan 2 surat secara acak.. kita juga harus makan tentunya.'_

' _kau benar.. dan katanya siswa ini benar-benar sangan manis.. aku sendiri belum melihat sendiri dengan kedua mataku..'_

Semua orang dikantin diam.. mencoba fokus pada obrolan di radio sekolah.. yah.. disekolah ini memang diadakan ekstra radio sekolah dan penyiarnya sendiri tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah anak-anak sekolah itu sendiri..

Terkadang mereka juga mengundang siswa siswi populer disekolah mereka.. radio sekolah selalu mulai siaran pada hari selasa, kamis, dan sabtu.. tepat pada saat jam istirahat kedua..

"cihh.. cara murahan untuk menggoda orang lain, pasti orang yang mengirim surat seprti itu kepada radio sekolah, berwajah jelek.." mark menggerutu pelan

Haechan mendelik memandang mark remeh "menurutku tidak seperti itu sunbae.. cara seperti itu sangat romantic menurutku.."

' _baiklah.. surat pertama ini dikirim oleh junwoo dari kelas 12-2'_

"mwo?!"

Kantin seketika menjadi riuh.. bagaimana tidak riuh? Siapa yang tidak tau junwoo? Dia itu salah satu pangeran sekolah!

' _teruntuk Lee Donghyuck kesayanganku..'_

"cih.. sialan" desis mark

' _mungkin madu adalah salah satu jenis makanan yang manis dan tidak mudah rusak.. tapi menurutku, hanya Donghyuck yang paling manis, dan kecantikkan nya pun tidak akan pernah rusak.. donghyuck ku sayang.. maukah kau makan malam bersamaku malam ini? Jika kau bersedia, temui aku di depan lokerku siang ini..'_

' _auuu benar-benar romantic dan berani,, aku jadi semakin penasaran, seperti apa donghyuck itu.. sampai junwoo sunbae untuk pertama kalinya mengirim surat pada radio sekolah'_

Haechan melirik kearah mark, mencoba menebak kira-kira reaksi seperti apa yang akan mark keluarkan..

Dan ternyata.. mark mengeraskan wajahnya, menggenggam erat sumpit yang dipegangnya..

Haechan menyeringai pelan

Mari lupakan mereka sejenak.. dan kita focus pada radio sekolah..

' _satu surat lagi dari johnny SUNBAE?'_

Terdengar jeritan keras yang berasal dari radio sekolah

Dan diikuti degungan keras dari para siswa di kantin

"tidak mungkin.." lirih jeno

' _dear cuttie donghyukkie.. owh.. Hyung hanya tidak tau bagaimana hyung harus mendekatimu.. karna setiap hyung ingin mencoba mendekatimu.. hyung benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk berbicara sepatah katapun.. katakanlah hyung pengecut.. namun tidak apa jika itu harus dikaitkan dengan mu baby~'_

' _apa kau yakin itu dari Johnny sunbae?'_

' _kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca? Diamlah.. aku ingin menyelesaikannya.. ouh.. maafkan aku kawan-kawan, dan mari kita lanjutkan.._

 _Donghyuck sayang ku.. akan membahagiakan rasanya jika kau bersedia menemuiku usai sekolah berakhir.. kutunggu ditaman sekolah.. from Johnny, to my cuttie donghyuck'_

' _aw.. bolehkah aku muntah sekarang?'_

' _diamlah! Ok sekian untuk siaran hari ini.. kuharap donghyuck bias mendengar semua isi siaran yang kami sampaikan.. bye~'_

"aish.. siswa sialan itu.. kenapa ia bias menarik perhatian junwoo dan johnny sunbae? Tidak puaskah ia membuat mark sunbae mengejarnya? Dasar murahan.."

"mungkin pelacur itu menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk menarik orang lain"

Terdengar bisik-bisik yang lebih terdengar seperti bukan bisikan –karna terlalu keras- memenuhi seisi ruang kantin

Duk

"YAKK! JAGA BICARA KALIAN! KUROBEK MULUT SIALAN KALIAN BARU TAU RASA!" bentak renjun membela sahabatnya.. enak saja haechannya dikatai murahan.. dasar mulut jalang!

Haechan meraih bahu renjun "sudahlah.. kajja kita pergi" melirik mark sekilah "dank u kira berkencan dengan Johnny sunbae bukan hal yang buruk"

Kemudian meninggalkan jeno dan mark yang hampir murka

"SIALAN KAU JOHNNY! KUPENGGAL P*NIS SIALANMU ITU!"

UPS.. sepertinya itu bukan hampir ~kkkk

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Hai I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Uhuhuhu.. setelah diphp snmptn.. akhirnya berjuang juga lewat sbmptn.. untuk hasil.. aku berharap kali ini ga bakal mengecewakan..

Untuk kedepannya.. mungkin update nya bakal dipercepat yah guys.. tergantung mood tentunya

Thanks buat para pembaca setia yang masih mau baca ff ini..

Thanks juga buat semua yg udah follow dan favorit..

Tapi, big thanks buat yg udah sempet kasih review...

Thanks juga buat para sider ~

Maaf untuk typo penulisan

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya..

Review juseyo?~

30/05/2017


	6. Chapter 6

**Balas Dendam Haechan**

 **MarkChan / MarkHyuck**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar kakaknya dilantai dua..

BRAKKK!

Membanting pintu tidak berdosa itu, kemudiah meraih kerah seragam yang masih dipakai oleh kakaknya itu

Bughh!

"SIALAN KAU JOHNNY SEO!" mark berteriak keras didepan wajah johnny, setelah sebelumnya meninju keras rahang kakak tirinya itu..

Johnny menyeringai kecil, menyeka darah segar yang mengalir kecil akibat tinjuan keras yang dilayangkan oleh mark

"wae mark? Tidak biasanya kau memberikan sambutan hangat untukku" johnny tersenyum meremehkan.. Dan mark benar-benar muak melihatnya..

Johnny adalah kakak tirinya, ia dan johnny berada diangkatan dan sekolah yang sama.. Sebenarnya johnny 2 tahun lebih tua di atas mark.. Tapi karna dahulu johnny melakukan kesalahan yang cukup vatal, sehingga mau tidak mau, johnny harus pindah negara dan juga sekolah tentunya.. Akan tetapi ayah mark, yang berarti ayah tirinya, menghukum johnny dengan tidak mengijinkannya keluar dari mansion selama 2 tahun, termasuk untuk sekolah..

"untuk apa kau mencoba mendekati incaranku HAH?!" murka mark

"ouh.. Tenangkan dulu dirimu dude.." johnny berdehem kecik "aku hanya ingin mencoba bermain dengan 'milikmu' apa itu tidak boleh?"

"jauhi dia"

Johnny menyeringai kecil "dan apa aku harus menurutimu?"

"AKU BILANG JAUHI DIA!"

"dengar mark! Aku tidak akan menjauhi DIA! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada milikku dulu.. Kupikir aku juga akan melakukan sesuatu pada apa yang kau anggap sebagai milikmu!" desis johnny

Mark menghela napas dalam

"itu semua hanya kesalah pahaman hyung.." lirihnya

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI" Teriak johnny murka "aku tidak peduli apakah itu kesalah pahaman atau bukan! Tapi yang jelas, kau harus membayar apa yang kau lakukan dulu!"

Mark mendesis sinis "aku tidak percaya kau lebih membela jalang sialan itu dari pada adikmu sendiri"

"jaga mulutmu sialan!"

"jauhi donghyuck! Atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya.."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kesalahan yang lalu.._

 _Memang tidak bisa diubah,_

 _Namun meninggalkan bekas yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan.._

.

.

.

.

.

"apa kau serius haechannie?"

"eoh?" haechan memasang wajah bingungnya yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan

Renjun menarik napas pelan, meminimalisir debaran pada jantungnya "hah.. Maksudku.. Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu waktu dikantin tadi? Ingin mencoba berhubungan dengan johnny sunbae?"

"mungkin" balas haechan

"tidak boleh!"

"hah?"

"aku bilang tidak boleh!" tegas renjun

"wae? Kupikir itu cara yang bagus untuk membalas mark.." jelas haechan

Renjun bersiap memukul kepala haechan, namun sang korban lebih dulu menghindar dari pukulan tangan renjun "cara itu memang bagus untuk balas dendam, tapi tidak bagus untuk keperawananmu!dengar.. Kau boleh saja membalas mark.. Tapi tidak dengan mengabaikan dirimu sendiri!"

"yak! Apa maksudmu! Aku ini laki-laki! Dasar sialan!" kesal haechan

Renjun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.. Sebelum sebuah tangan meraih tangannya dan menghentikan kesenangannya..

Haechan dan renjun menoleh kearah jeno.. Yang tiba- tiba saja ada diantara mereka..

"ikut aku renjun-a.." pinta jeno

"wae?" balas renjun

Jeno menatap renjun dengan ekspresi terlukanya " jebal.."

Renjun memandang jeno sekilas "hah.. Baiklah.." renjun menatap haechan "Donghyuckkie.. Tidak apa kan kau pulang sendiri?"

"oh.. Tentu.. Sampai jumpa nanti renjunnie~" balas haechan ceria

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Renjun dan jeno duduk diarea taman sekolah.. Setelah sebelumnya jeno memintanya untuk bicara.. Namun setelah 10 menit mereka sampai.. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang jeno keluarkan..

"jika kau tidak ingin berbicara aku akan per-"

"kau tidak pernah menyukaiku" potong jeno cepat

Renjun memandang jeno datar "aku menyukaimu" balas renjun

"tapi kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!"

"... " renjun diam tidak membantah.. Karna apa yang dikatakan jeno itu memang benar.. Renjun memang menyukai jeno tapi tidak dengan mencintainya

"kau mencintai haechan"

Renjun berbalik memandang jeno tepat pada kedua bola mata yang menyiratkan kekecewaan

"aku tau donghyuck adalah haechan.. Dan kau mencintainya.." jelas jeno

"mian.." lirih renjun "mianhae jeno-a.. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintai mu.. Tapi ini benar-benar berat.."

Jeno meraih bahu renjun, memeluknya "biarkan aku membantumu renjunnie.. Aku mencintaimu"

Bola mata renjun bergerak gelisah "aku butuh waktu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa kau yakin kau mencintaiku?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aish.. Dasar sahabat durhaka! Jika ingin berduaan dengan jeno seharusnya jangan mengajak ku pulang bersama! Jika tau akan seperti ini aku tidak mau menunggunya!" gerutu haechan sebal

Huh.. Dasar setan nakal..

Tadi didepan jeno saja kau bekata dengan begitu manis membiarkan renjun bersama jeno.. Tapi sekarang malah menggerutu..

Ckckck dasar setan manis bermuka dua..

Oh.. Lihatlah wajah manisnya itu.. Bibir kisable nya terus saja mengeluarkan umpatan sebal yang ditujukan kepada sahabat TERCINTANYA itu, tanpa memperhatikan jalanan yang ada di depannya..

haechan berbelok diujung koridor dengan masih menghentakkan kakinya

Brukkkk

Dug!

Byurrr

Akhhhh!

Oh.. Suara apakah itu?

Apa kalian ingin tau?

Kalau begitu mari kita lihat..

Tepat pada saat belokan tadi, seseorang berlari berlawanan arah dengannya.. Dengan membawa segelas plastik kopi yang nampaknya sudah dingin

"yakkkk! Kalau dikoridor itu jangan lari-lari! Lihat! Gara-gara kau seragamku jadi basah! Rambutku juga! Heiiii! Kau dengar aku tidak sih? Aishhh dasar menyebalkan!" haechan berusaha membersihkan lelehan kopi yang menyiram seluruh tubuhnya sampai basah kuyup.. Ia masih saja menggerutu kesal..

Sedangkan sang pelaku.. Hanya memandang haechan takjub.. Merasa gemas sekaligus ingin tertawa.. Aw.. Sungguh.. Manusia dihadapannya ini adalah namja yang paling manis yang pernah ia temui

"YAK! Kau dengar aku tidak sih? Bukannya minta maaf malah melamun!" sentak haechan menyadarkan sang pelaku dari acara terpesonanya

"aku tau aku ini tampan tapi tidak udah menatapku seperti itu juga.."

Blankk..

Sungguh.. Ia takjub.. Namja manis ini benar-benar sesuatu hahah

"aku memang terpesona oleh mu.. Tapi sepertinyabkau salah sangka.. Kau itu tidak tampan tapi manis sayang.."

Haechan mendelik lucu "tidak usah merayuku.. Dasar playboy.."

"hey! Aku bukan playboy!"

Ia terkikik kecil.. Sungguh namja manis ini benar benar mirip dengan ibunya..

"kalau begitu kau perayu!" balas haechan sengit..

"jika itu untukmu.. Kenapa tidak?"

"aish dasar!" haechan menghentakkan kakinya sebal.. Hendak berlalu.. Namun tangan nya dicengkram erat oleh namja yang menabraknya..

"wae?" delik haechan

"siapa namamu?"

Haechan memandang namja didepannya curiga "untuk apa kau menanyakan namaku?"

"tentu saja untuk meminta maaf.."

"kenapa harus tau namaku dulu?"

"apa tidak boleh?"

Haechan masih memandang curiga..

"aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu sebelum kau memberitahukan namamu.."

"hah.. Baiklah.. Namaku donghyuck.. Lee donghyuck" akhirnya haechan menyerah juga "sekarang lepaskan tanganku.."

"baiklah..dan juga maaf.."

Haechan menarik tangannya.. Ketika ia akan pergi, suara dari namja yang menabraknya menghentikan langkahnya

"aku akan meminta maaf dengan cara yang lebih layak.."

"oh tentu.. Kau memang harus melakukannya.."

"kalau begitu.. Panggil aku

Lucas-"

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Aww aww aww.. Ini ga lama kannnn

Ada yang nanya, katanya kenapa kemarin lama? Karna mood aku nya lagi hancur ~kkkk

Sekarang diusahain update cepet kok yah ^^

Kayanya yang nunggu ff ini berkurang yah..

Tapi aku maklum kok.. Aku juga kadang suka sebel sama author yg update nya lelet hahahha.. ga nyadar diri banget yah

Thanks buat para pembaca setia yang masih mau baca ff ini..

Thanks juga buat semua yg udah follow dan favorit..

Tapi, big thanks buat yg udah sempet kasih review...

Thanks juga buat para sider ~

Maaf untuk typo penulisan

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya..

Review juseyo?~

01/06/2017


	7. Chapter 7

**Balas Dendam Haechan**

 **MarkChan / MarkHyuck**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan berjalan pelan menuju minimarket terdekat dari flat kecil tempatnya tinggal sekarang.. Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, kaki mungil nya membawa secara perlahan kearah tumpukkan ramen yang dipajang disana..

'huh ramen lagi' batinnya kesal

Memang sekarang ini ia sedang berada dalam keadaan krisis uang saku.. Dimana tanggal tua dipijak.. Dan seolah kembali di ejek oleh tanggal tak diharapkan, stok makanan didalam lemari penyimpanan nya sudah habis..

"padahalkan aku mau beli sepatu, kalau begini caranya bulan depan baru bisa beli, aish" rutuknya lagi

Tak ingin membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi, haechan segera meraih beberapa bungkus ramen, dan juga cemilan kesukaannya.. Setelah selesai membayar, haechan segera keluar.. Melangkahkan lagi kaki mungilnya menuju flatnya..

Ingin segera sampai rupanya..

Namun entah mendapat bisikan dari mana.. Ia malah membelokkan jalannya menuju taman di dekat flat mungilnya, kemudian mendudukan pantat semok nya pada salah satu kursi yang tersedia disana..

"wahhhhh... Bulannya bulat... Indahnya~~~" puji haechan takjub.

"eumm~ akh!"

"eh!" haechan memandang sekelilingnya.. Kenapa ada suara aneh?- batinnya ngeri

Pasalnya keadaan taman sedang sepi. Yah walaupun jarum jam masih menunjukkan angka tepat pada pukul 7 malam.. Tidak mungkin kan ada hantu pada jam seperti ini? Ishhh haechan jadi ngeri sendiri..

Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sudut taman, haechan mengeryitkan dahinya tanda berpikir 'oh.. Dari sana rupanya' batinnya melihat dua orang disudut taman yang tengah saling berciuman satu sama lain..

Tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan kedua orang yang tengah berciuman itu, haechan segera beranjak untuk pulang.. Namun ketika ia akan melewati kedua orang yang sedang bergumul mesra disana, haechan semakin di buat penasaran..

'sepertinya aku mengenalnya..?'batinnya ragu

'eh? Bukankah itu mark hyung?'

"mark! Sialan kau. Kau meninggalkanku dan malah asik dengan urusan mu sendiri! Dasar sialan!" itu jeno.. Ah.. Jadi benar yang sedang berciuman itu mark?

Haechan mempercepat langkahnya, tidak mau mark melihat dirinya "dasar mark sialan! Playboy cap badak! Kudoakan bibir mu robek saat berciuman! Dasar brengsek!" makinya ditengah air mata yang dengan sialannya meluncur begitu saja melewati pipi chubby nya..

Ow ow.. Sepertinya kau lupa jika mark bukan kekasihmu lagi.. Sungguh miris sekali nasib mu nak~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ck.." mark berdecak pelan "jangan ganggu aku jen.."

"bibi dari tadi sudah menelpon ku mark.. Dia bilang kau harus segera pulang.." kata jeno

"aish.. Orang tua itu.." rutuk mark.. Berlalu begitu saja melewati jeno.. Dan meninggalkan jaemin -namja yang tadi berciuman dengan nya- tanpa mengatakan apapun..

"jeno!"

"wae?" balas jeno acuh

"kau tidak mau mengantarku pulang?" rengek jaemin dengan tidak tau dirinya

"cih... Berhenti merengek padaku.. Itu benar-benar menjijikan.." jeno memandang penampilan jaemin yang hanya memakai singlet tipis, padahal ini adalah musim dingin "Dan kukira kau bisa pulang sendiri.. Karna tidak mungkin jalang sepertimu akan diperkosa"

"yakk lee jeno!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area mension megah milik keluarga besarnya, diikuti oleh jeno.. Oh ya, jeno memang tinggal, atau menginap selama 2 bulan lebih tepatnya, karena orang tua jeno memiliki urusan bisnis di luar negri..

"duduk lah markeu~ jenoya~"

"hm.." bukannya menuruti apa yang di katakan ibunya, mark malah mendekati ibunya.. Kemudian memeluk manja ibunya..

"ouh.. Manjanya anak mommy~ kkk" ibunya terkikik lucu ketika mark dengan manja mencium pipinya..

Mark memang manja jika dihadapkan dengan ibu nya.. Walaupun hanya ibu tiri, tapi mark lebih menyayangi ibu tirinya dibandingkan dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri..

Plak..

"aw.."

"lepaskan pelukanmu anak nakal.. Gelarmu saja yang playboy..tapi kau masih saja manja pada ibumu" gerutu kris -ayah mark- setelah sebelumnya memukul keras kepala mark.. Yang telah lancang memeluk tao -istri tercintanya

Mark dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menyusul jeno yang telah lebih dulu duduk dimeja makan.. Kemudian disusul oleh ayah dan ibunnya..

"mark.. Panggil hyungmu.." perintah kris

Mark mendelik "tidak mau.. Biar saja dia turun sendiri.."

"markeu~" rajuk ibunya

"aishh... Ok ok.. Aku panggilkan puas?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mark sekarang, didepan pintu kamar johnny.. Masih berfikir dengan ragu.. Apa ia harus memanggil johnny? Aish.. Sudahlah..

"hyung.. Eomma menyuruhmu turun untuk makan!"

Cklekk..

"areaseo!"

.

.

.

.

.

"aish.. Kenapa makin hari hadiahnya makin banyak begini sih?!"

"kkkk" renjun terkikik geli melihat haechan yang sedari tadi terus menggerutu, seraya berusaha memasukkan semua hadiah kedalam loker miliknya..

"eh?" haechan memandang sebuah kado dwngan bungkus biru laut "dari mark?" bingungnya

"wae donghyukkie?" tanya renjun

"mark memberiku hadiah" balas haechan terdengar biasa saja

"eh? Kok kau terdengar biasa saja.."

"memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Melompat dari lantai dua sekolah kita?!" balas haechan judes

Renjun meringis pelan.. Sepertinya mood haechan hari ini sedang buruk.. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa renjun kena damprat juga

"aku duluan donghyukkie.. Aku lupa belum mengerjakkan tugas dari seo songsaengnim"

Haechan hanya mengangguk.. Masih kesal rupanya 'berani sekali playboy cap badak itu memberiku hadiah! Dasar tidak punya malu'

Jika saja haechan tidak memergoki mark yang tengah berciuman kemarin malam, mungkin ia akan benar-benar senang menerima hadiah dari sunbae yang dicintainya itu.. Tapi sekarang itu berbeda.. "dia pikir aku apa? Aishh.. Buka tidak yah?"

Tapi masalahnya, mark itu tidak pernah memberinya hadiah.. Haechan kan jadi penasaran apa isinya..

"aish.. Masa bodohlah.. Aku buka saja.." dengan kasar.. Haechan merobek bungkus hadiah yang diberikan oleh mark

Hah?! Omg?!

Haruskah haechan berteriak sekarang?!

Sunbae sialan satu itu benar-benar!

..

.

.

.

.

.

Brakk..

Tanpa memperhatikan tatakrama kesopanan.. Dengan tidak berperasaan, haechan melemparkan kotak hadiah yang tadi pagi diberikan mark padanya.. Tepat di depan wajah sunbae sialan itu! Dan yang lebih menghebohkan semua orang.. Tentu karna haechan melakukan nya di kantin sekolah! Pada jam istirahat!

"yakkk! Dasar tidak punya sopan santun.. Kau sebenarnya diajari orang tuamu tidak sih?" jaemin berdiri dihadapan haechan seraya berkacak pinggang

Haechan mendengus "jangan bawa-bawa orang tuaku, dasar jalang sialan! Lagi pula aku tidak punya urusan denganmu.."

"apa kau bilang.."

"hentikan itu jaemin.. Donghyuck benar.. Kau tidak ada urusan dengan mu.." mark melerai kegiatan pertengkaran kedua uke itu, sebelum kantin ini dijadikan aula perang oleh mereka

Haechan menyeringai sinis

Jaemin tidak terima mark lebih membela haechan dari pada dirinya "tapikan mark-"

Mark menatap tajam kearah jaemin

jaemin mendengus kesal.. Berlalu dari sana dengan perasaan dongkol

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi.. Apa kau tidak menyukai hadiah ku sayang" mark meraih tangan haechan

Haechan menepis kasar tangan kotor mark dari tangan sucinya -setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh haechan-

"apa apaan kau hah? Kenapa memberikan hadiah seperti itu padaku? Ingin menghinaku?" tantang haechan

"ayolah donghyuckkie.. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.. Aku hanya membelikanmu ponsel.." jelas mark

Benar! Mark memang hanya memberikannya ponsel.. Tapi itu seolah menginjak injak harga dirinya.. Mark kira ia tidak sanggup membeli ponsel apa..

Em.. Sebenarnya haechan tidak sanggup sih membeli ponsel yang diberikan mark padanya.. Tapikan haechan masih sanggup membeli ponsel biasa.. Hanya saja ia nya saja yang tidak mau..

"kau ingin mengejekku? Kau kira aku tidak sanggup membeli ponsel?" sinis haechan

"bukan begitu sayang.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu.."

"kau bisa membelikan sesuatu yang lebih biasa sunbae!"

"ayolah.. Kenapa kau jadi mempermasalahkan ini.. Apa kau tidak suka ponselnya? Ini adalah keluaran terbaru sayang.."

Sretttt

Haechan menarik kerah seragam mark.. "dengar sunbae playboy cap badak! Tidak semua orang bisa kau sogok dengan uang! Lagi pula aku bukan jalang yang mau saja menerima hadiah sialan seperti itu dari orang sepertimu! Jika kau mencari jalang baru untuk kau mainkan, maaf saja, itu bukan aku" sembur haechan tepat didepan wajah mark

Setelah mengatakan unek-uneknya.. Haechan berlalu pergi, tanpa peduli pandangan seisi kantin terhadapnya..

Sedangkan mark?

"oh shit! Kenapa ia malah tambah sexy jika marah? Seharusnya tadi kulumat saja bibir merah nya itu.. Aishhh"

Oke.. Mari tinggalkan si mesum satu ini..

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak bisakah haechan lebih sial lagi dari pada ini?

Haechan memang memiliki banyak fans sekarang.. Tapi bukan berarti kadar orang yang membencinya jadi menghilang.. Apalagi setelah ia melabrak mark tadi siang..

Setelah bel pulang berdering.. Beberapa gadis.. Yang mengaku sebagai penggemar mark, menyeretnya memasuki kamar mandi.. Dan dengan tidak berperasaan nya mengunci haechan didalam sini..

Sudah hampir 2 jam ia terkurung di dalam sini.. Dan lagi, tidak ada orang yang lewat sama sekali untuk membukakan pintu untuknya..

Mana ia tidak punya ponsel.. Kalau ia punya kan ia bisa menelpon renjun.. Dan mengenai tentang renjun, kemana sahabat sialannya itu? Apa ia tidak khawatir padanya? Aish benar-benar menyebalkan..

Rasanya haechan mau menangis saja..

'Eh? Tapi mana mungkin orang swag menangis.. Bukan gayaku' batin haechan

Lalu apa cairan yang mengalir dari matamu itu haechannie? -Kkkkkk

"YAKKK hiks! APA TIDAK ADA ORANG DILUAR? TOLONG AKUUUUUUU jiks!"

"AISHHH MARK hiks SIALAN.. AWAS SAJA KAU.. AKAN KU POTONG BURUNG SIALAN MU ITU hiks JIKA AKU BISA KELUAR DARI SINI"

Klekkk

"diamlah.. Setidaknya kalau mau minta tolong.. Berbicaralah dengan baik.. Mana ada orang yang minta tolong sepertimu"

"LUCAS?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ckitttt

"apa kau tidak mau turun?"

"eh?" haechan segera tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu segera turun dari motor lucas

"terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku.." ucap haechan

Lucas terkekeh kecil, kemudian mengelus surai haechan perlahan "lain kali kalau mau minta tolong.. Minta tolonglah dengan benar.."

Sontak mendengar sindiran halus yang diucapkan oleh lucas, kedua pipi chubby haechan merona merah

"aigoooo... Lucunya.." gemas lucas, mencubit keras kedua pipi haechan

"Aish.. " haechan menepis halus tangan lucas dari pipinya "tadikan aku sedang takut.. Makanya jadi begitu" haechan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lucu

"hahaha baiklah.. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang"

"em.. Baiklah.. Sekali lagi terimakasih lucas.."

Ctak

Lucas memukul kepala haechan pelan "setidaknya panggil aku hying.. Dasar hobae tidak sopan"

Haechan semakin memberengut sebal, kemudian mengangguk kecil "sunbae hati-hati dijalan.."

"arra.. Masuklah.."

Haechan menggangguk saja.. Kemudian melangkah kecil menuju flat kecilnya, setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya pada lucas..

Lucas masih memamerkan senyumnya seraya memperhatikan haechan "ahhh.. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Cuma mau kasih 2 pilihan aja sih..

Update kilat tapi pendek, atau panjang tapi ngaret -kkkk #ketawaiblis


	8. Chapter 8

**Balas Dendam Haechan**

 **MarkChan / MarkHyuck**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan donghyuckie?"

"em.. Aku sedang mengatur jadwal kencan" jawab haechan polos

"hah?" renjun terlonjak kaget

Haechan mendelik "apa sih renjun.. Memangnya ada yang salah?" sewot haechan

Renjun mengurut pelipisnya pelan "apa kau gila? Kau berniat jadi playboy?"

"ani~ hanya saja aku tidak tega menolak ajakan mereka renjunnie~" rajuk haechan manja

Renjun menghela napas nya frustasi.. Yah~ semenjak haechan menjadi terkenal, memang banyak yang mengajak sahabat satunya ini berkencan.. Dan sialnya, ia lupa untuk memberitau haechan untuk meninggalkan sifat baik hatinya itu..

Kan tidak lucu..

Mana ada balas dendam pakai hati?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berulang kali mark menghela napas berat.. Banyak pikiran yang bergelayut manja di otak jeniusnya ini..

Apa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghyuck?

Sebenarnya siapa manusia satu itu? Berani sekali ia menolak dan mengganggu hidupnya? Yah.. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Yang namanya juga cinta.. Jadi percuma saja mau menyangkal..

"markeu kenapa hem?"

Seseorang mengelus lembut surai pirangnya.. Mark menoleh, menemukan ibunya tersenyum lembut padanya..

Mark membalas senyuman itu tidak kalah lembut.. Kemudian menarik lengan ibunya untuk duduk disampingnya..

Tao terkekeh pelan "anak mommy manja sekali hem?" goda tao

Mark tidak peduli, ia malah semakin menyusupkan wajahnya di pelukan ibunya.

"ada apa hem? Apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran mu?" tanya tao pengertian..

"mom.. Bagaimana caranya membuat seseorang tertarik pada kita?" tanya mark tiba-tiba

Tao terkekeh geli "oh.. Jadi anak mommy ini sedang jatuh cinta eoh?"

"mom~" rengek mark

"berhenti merengek mark .. Kau terlihat menjijikan" entah datang dari mana.. Johnny yang melihat mark seperti itu merasa mual..

Oh.. Ayolah.. Siapa juga yang tahan melihat seorang seme merengek? Ingin rasanya johnny meninju wajah menjijikan mark..

Mark mendengus kasar "ini bukan urusanmu hyung brengsek-"

"mark.." tao menyela "sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu.."

Johnny tertawa nista "dengarkan itu adik nakal"

"dan kau johnny.. Berhenti menggoda adikmu!"

Kali ini mark yang tertawa nista..

"memangnya siapa orang yang bisa menolak pesonamu itu mark?" tanya tao

"itu-"

"dia itu siswa baru mom.. Dan dia sangat manis.. Sama sekali tidak selevel dengan mark"

"YAKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.. Haechan akan berjalan menyusuri loker sekolah untuk membalas surat surat para penggemarnya..

Sudah ku katakan, haechan itu terlalu baik ok?

Namun sepertinya kegiatan paginya ini harus terhenti, tatkala beberapa pasang sepatu menghentikan langkahnya..

"oh.. Lihatlah jalang satu ini.. Sok sekali membalas surat penggemar.. Dasar sok popoler.." sini yeri

Oh.. Sekarang haechan ingat.. Gerombolan ini adalah gerombolan yang sama dengan orang yang menyeret dan mengurung haechan dikamar mandi 2 hari lalu..

Haechan mendengus sebal "aku kan memang populer.. Kau saja yang menyangkal.. Bahkan mark sunbae saja suka padaku" balas haechan mengejek

Sanha mendelik "dasar jalang! Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik kami!"

"biarkan jalang satu ini bermimpi sanhaya" ejek seulgi

Haechan memutar bola matanya malas "terserah apa mau kalian.. Sekarang, lebih baik menyingkir dari jalanku! Dasar yeoja tidak laku!"

"apa kau bilang?!" jerit yeri murka

"Memang itu kenyataannya kan pendek?" haechan berlalu dari sana.. Menghiraukan jeritan kesal dari arah belakangnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering.. Namun renjun masih saja betah menguap di kursi bagian dalam perpustakaan..

Bukannya betah atau apa.. Namun tugas kelompok ini masih banyak.. Dan sialnya, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya malah pergi meninggalkannya dan tugas tercinta mereka ini untuk pulang duluan..

Alasannya?

Tentu saja karna diluar hujan..

Berbeda dengan orang normal lainnya, yang jika hujan akan lebih memilih berlindung di tempat kering.. Sahabat bodohnya itu malah dengan antusiasnya berlari pergi keluar sekolah.. Oh.. Sepertinya renjun lupa kalu haechan itu pecinta hujan~

"ekhem" renjun mengangkat wajahnya malas.. Orang bodoh mana yang berani mengganggu renjun yang sedang dalam keadaan bad mood? Sepertinya orang itu ingin cepat mati..

Satu nama..

Tentu saja!

Dan sialnya, itu adalah Lee Jeno!

"mengerjakan tugas?" jeno bertanya

Renjun diam saja

"mau ku bantu?"

Dan kali ini renjun menoleh dengan cepat.. Kemudian mengangguk antusias..

Jangan sia-siakan bantuan gratis- itulah moto hidup Huang Renjun..

.

.

.

.

.

Haechan memandang langit sore dengan mata berbinar.. Sore ini hujan.. Dan haechan suka hujan..

Haechan menjulurkan tangannya kedepan.. Meraih rintikan hujan dihadapannya..

Haechan tersenyum lucu.. Hujan selalu membuat mood nya membaik..

-0-

Mark mendengus kesal..

Hari ini benar-benar hari tersialnya..

Pagi hari disiram ibunya.. Sampai disekolah dihukum menyalin 100 halaman buku fisika.. Tanpa ada yang terlewat, baik gambar, tulisan, maupun rumusnya.. Tentu saja karna ia telat.. Dan sialnya, mood guru fisika nya itu sedang jelek!

Jangan lupakan juga ia yang tidak bisa menemui bidadadinya karna digelayuti jaemin seharian.. Ouh~ tentang jaemin.. Mark benar-benar muak dengan lelaki sialan itu.. Kalau bukan karnanya.. Mark pasti sekarang sedang bergelung manja di kasur kesayangan nya..

Memangnya apa yang dilakukan jaemin?

Jaemin mengempesi ban bagian depan dan belakang motor mark, dengan alasan agar ia dan mark bisa pulang bersama menggunakan bus kota.. Lebih so sweet katanya..

"so sweet kepalamu" bentak mark saat itu

Mark yang sudah terlanjur sebalpun akhirnya berlari menerobos hujan.. Meninggalkan jaemin sendirian di sekolah..

Halte benar-benar sepi.. Tentu saja karna semua orang akan lebih memilih berdiam di dalam rumah!

Hanya ada satu orang disampingnya, mengenakan hoodie over size menutupi wajahnya..

Mark sepertinya mengenalnya..

Tas itu?

Tubuhnya?

Sepatunya?

Bukankah itu donghyuck?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haechan masih dengan senyuman lucunya ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang meraih tangan mungilnya.. Menggenggamnya erat..

Haechan menoleh..

Mark?

Yang ditatap tersenyum tampan..

Haechan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya lurus kedepan.. Tangannya masih setia digenggam mark.. sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan gengnggaman tangan itu sepertinya..

5 menit dalam keadaan hening..

Keduanya terlalu canggung untuk memulai percakapan..

Haechan yang tidak tau harus berkata apa..

Dan mark yang bingung harus bertingkah bagaimana.. Bertingkah konyol seperti biasanya? Atau bertingkah heroik dengan melepaskan jaket dan menyampirkannya di bahu haechan?

Sepertinya kedua pilihan diatas harus mark coret!

Bertingkah konyol? Yang ada mark dikira orang gila oleh haechan..

Melepas jaket? Haechan saja sudah menggunakan hoodie tebal, dan sekarang hujan.. Jika mark melepas jaketnya, yang ada ia membeku sampai rumah..

Jadi keputusan terbaiknya adalah diam!

-0-

Tak lama bus yang ditunggu mark dan haechan tiba..

Haechan terlebih dulu melepas genggaman tangan mark.. Dan masuk kedalam bus..

Mark mendesah kecewa.. memandang tangannya, merasa kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menghilang..

"marks sunbae? Tidak mau masuk?"

Mark menoleh..

Apakah mark bermimpi?

Apakah itu benar-benar donghyuck? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi baik?

"hey nak! Jadi masuk tidak?!"

Mark tersadar dari lamunannya.. Kemudian segera masuk ke dalam bus..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh kursi di dalam bus sudah terisi penuh.. Hanya ada satu kursi di samping donghyuck saja yang kosong..

Haruskah mark duduk disana? Tapi mark takut donghyuck terganggu.. Setelah lama berfikir.. Akhirnya mark memutuskan untuk berdiri saja..

-0-

Haechan mengeryit bingung..

Kenapa mark tidak duduk disampingnya? Tidak biasanya mark bersikap acuh padanya..

Apa mark menjauhinya?

Haechan menghela napas pasrah.. Walau bagaimanapun, tempat dihatinya ini masih diisi oleh mark seorang..

Haechan berdiri menghampiri mark.. Meraih bahunya pelan..

"kau bisa duduk disampingku sunbae" kata haechan.. Yang mana membuahkan senyuman tampan dari mark..

.

.

.

.

.

Mark duduk disamping donghyuck dengan canggung.. Keheninggan mendominasi mereka berdua.. Bahkan guncangan pelan bus membuat mark berjengjit kaget..

Secara tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang menimpa pundaknya..

Mark menoleh..

Ternya itu donghyuck..

Kepala donghyucknya bersandar dipundaknya.. Sepertinya donghyuck kelelahan..

Mark tersenyum melihat wajah damai donghyuck.. Menyingkirkan helaian anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah donghyuck dengan lembug..

Mark bisa belihat.. Wajah donghyuck yang sungguh cantik.. Mulus.. Bibir nya benar-benar lucu.. Jangan lupakan bibir yang mungil itu terkadang mengerucut imut..

Benar-benar sempurna~

Mark rasa.. Hari ini tidak sepenuhnya buruk..

Mungkin mark harus mengganti kata sial yang ia berikan untuk hari ini dengan kata beruntung..

Sungguh, donghyuck yang seperti ini benar-benar manis.. Sama sekali tidak menolak perlakuan mark.

Hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Mark Lee..

Dan sepertinya, mark akan mulai menyukai hujan..

.

.

.

 _Terkadang ketulusan hati, membuat hati lain yang sekeras batu ikut melembut.._

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Kejutannnnn hahaha.. I'm back..

Kemarin sempet Ada masalah sama internet positif hahah..

Aku juga bingung, semenjak ganti jadi kartu simpati, ffn pas dibuka jadi internet positif.. Sumpah aku ngakak banget.. Padahal aku ga buka situs yg gimana gituh kan..

Jadi terpaksa deh harus pake yg simpati selama kurang lebih 1 bulan.. Terlanjur dipaketin internet 1 bulan sih..

Lama yah? Maaf deh.. Sekarang udah balik lagi ke indosat.. Jadi bisa buka ffn lagi ^^

Oh ya.. Aku juga orang nya males ngelanjut ff kalo ga diingetin. Kemari. Ada yg ngingetin aku di grup markchan.. Jadi deh aku pos.. Padahal udah tinggal pos. Hehe

See next chap ^^

30-07-2017


	9. Chapter 9

**Balas Dendam Haechan**

 **MarkChan / MarkHyuck**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan semakin kebingungan dalam menghadapi tingkah mark yang semakin menjadi-jadi mendekatinya..

Setelah haechan membiarkan dan menerima tingkah mark pada saat di halte bus.. Mark semakin tidak sungkan lagi mendekatinya..

Hah..

Dasar mark sialan!

'Di beri hati malah minta jantung' batin haechan

Oleh sebab itu pula, haechan semakin gencar menjauhi mark..

Haechan kan tidak mau jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama.. Mencintai mark lagi, sama saja dengan meruntuhkan harga dirinya..

Cih..

Seperti kau sudah move on saja nak ~kkk

.

.

.

.

.

.

"renjun ah.. Apa kau melihat donghyuck?" mark bertanya pada renjun yang tengah memakan makan siangnya di kantin sekolah..

Renjun melirik sebentar kearah mark "ada urusan apa kau dengan donghyuck?" tanyanya sinis

Mark mendesah pelan "ayolahhhh.. Jangan segarang itu jika berbicara denganku.. Lagi pula kukira masalahku dengan si nerd itu sudah selesai"

"berhenti menyebutnya nerd sialan!" bentak renjun

"ok.. Ok.. Aku berhenti! Sekarang beri tahu dimana donghyuck padaku?!" mark akhirnya mengalah.. Percuma juga menghadapi renjun yang sekeras batu ini

"cih.. Kau pikir donghyuck mau padamu hah?" bentak renjun "donghyuck itu masih suci! Masih disegel! Kau kira dia mau pada barang murahan sepertimu yang sudah sering diobral?!" sinisnya

Mark mendengus "c'mon renjun ah.. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan mu!"

"terserah kau lah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haechan berjinjit pelan melihat sekelilingnya..

Hah~

Syukurlah tidak ada mark..

Haechan keluar dari persembunyiannya.. Kemudian berjalan dengan melompat-lompat kecil tanda bahagia..

Lorong sekolahnya sepi, tentu saja karna ini sudah termasuk jam masuk sekolah setelah istirahat.. Namun sepertinya, bidadari kecil kita ini sedang sedikit nakal..

Jika kita bertanya padanya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.. Ia mungkin akan menjawab

'aku mau bolos.. Akukan tidak pernah bolos..'

Dan jangan lupakan pula bibir mungilnya yang ikut mengerucut lucu..

Aw.. Siapa disini yang mau membawanya pulang .

-0-

Brukkk!

"Aww" pekik haechan tertahan

Merasa ngilu, Haechan meraba pantat sexynya pelan..

"ah.. Maafkan aku.. Apa kau tak apa?" seorang lelaki mengulurkan tangan nya, berusaha membantu haechan berdiri..

Haechan menerima uluran tangan itu..

Lelaki itu sibuk membantu haechan membersihkan pakaiannya..

Haechan memperhatikannya..

Haechan belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya..

Lelaki itu tidaklah muda.. Tentu saja tak akan termasuk ke dalam siswa baru.. Mungkin usianya setara dengan ayah haechan..

Lelaki itu manis.. Dan anehnya, haechan merasa.. Lelaki itu sedirkit mirip dengannya..

"hei?" lelaki itu mengibaskan lengannya didepan haechan

"kau tak apa?" tanyanya

Haechan mengangguk "aku tak apa.." jawabnya.. Jangan lupakan, senyuman singkat yang haechan sisipkan

"maafkan aku.. Aku sedang terburu-buru..oh ya nak.. Kau sangat manis.. Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja.. Paman.. Atau eomma mungkin?"

"eh?" haechan mengerjab polos

Lelaki itu terkekeh gemas "haha aku bercanda.. Kau sangat mirip dengan ku sih.. Ok, lupakan.. Panggil saja aku paman ok?"

Haechan mengangguk pelan

"em. Aku sedang buru-buru.. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.. Aku permisi" lelaki itu meninggalkan haechan yang memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan..

-0-

"Hey mark!"

Dari persimpangan sana, haechan bisa melihat, paman tadi sedang berpapasan dengan mark..

Mark mengenalnya?

Berarti paman yang tadi itu adalah orang penting.. Apa mungkin itu ayah mark? Tapi kok tidak mirip? Kulit mark itu putih.. Sedangkan kulit paman tadi itu berwarna tan..

Ahh.. Sudahlah..

Itu bukan urusan haechan. Lebih baik sekarang ia pergi..

Bukankah sekarang ini ia sedang menghindari mark kan?

-0-

"eh mark? Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"paman? Paman sedang apa disini?" mark bertanya bingung

"oh itu.. Mark.. Paman sedang sibuk.. Paman duluan ok? Oh.. Ya, jangan lupa, sering-seringlah main kerumah paman kalau ada waktu.. Paman pergi dulu.. Bye"

Mark memandang heran kepergian sahabat ayahnya itu..

'dasar aneh..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haechan melamun diatas ayunan yang ada di sebuah taman yang tepat berada disamping sekolahnya..

Haechan masih memikirkan laki-laki itu

Entah kenapa pikiran haechan tak bisa teralihkan darinya setelah pertemuan singkat mereka..

Haechan hanya merasa,

familiar?

Entahlah..

Yang pasti, entah apa alasannya.. Haechan merasa kerinduan membuncah dalam dirinya.. Apalagi melihat punggung sempit itu menjauh. Haechan merasa dadanya diremas erat, entah oleh apa..

Srett

Akh!

Kedua bola mata haechan terbeliak kaget.. Haechan melirik kesampingnya..

Hah..

Orang itu lagi..

Bisakah satu hari saja ia tak usah berjumpa dengan lelaki playboy cap badak ini?

Ok.. Disampingnya sekarang, ada mark yang sedang tersenyum idio.. Dengan dua buah popsicle beku yang nampaknya sangat nikmat..

Dahi haechan mengkerut. Orang gila mana yang memakan popsicle di cuaca hujan?

Oh.. Sepertinya ada satu orang! Dan orang gilanya ada di depan haechan..

"ini untukmu.." mark menjulurkan sebuah popsicle bersarna pink padanya

Haechan mendelik "kau pikir aku gila sepertimu?! Ini musim hujan tau.." judes haechan

Mark terkekeh.. Ia mencubit gemas pipi haechan "aigo~ lucunya bidadariku~"

"lepaskan!" haechan menepis tangan mark dari pipinya "jangan pegang-pegang!"

-0-

Lagi-lagi mark terkekeh..

Memang ya..

Bidadarinya ini selalu bisa meningkatkan mood nya..

"em. Dari tadi ku perhatikan sepertinya kau ada masalah.. Kau tau? Biasanya jika aku sedang ada masalah, aku selalu makan popsicle.. Ini bisa meningkatkan mood.." jelas mark.. Lagi-lagi menjulurkan sebuah popsicle kearah donghyuck..

"bukan urusanmu!" namun sepertinya.. Donghyucknya ini sedang tidak mau peduli dengan pangeran tampannya ini..

-0-

"kau tau.. Biasanya aku selalu menyendiri kalau ada masalah.." kata mark

Haechan tak menghiraukan mark.. Biarlah mark berbicara sendiri..

Eh? Barusan mark bilang apa?

Menyendiri?

Haechan menyeringai cantik "baguslah kalau kau tau diri.. Asal kau tau.. Aku juga butuh untuk menyendiri.."

Mark memandang haechan dalam, tepat pada kedua bola mata bening milik pujaan hatinya.. Mengangguk kecil, mark kemudian beranjak dari ayunan yang ia duduki..

"ini.." mark mengangsurkan sebuah popsicle pada haechan

"..." haechan memandang dalam diam

"aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau tidak mengambilnya.."

Mendengar itu, segera saja haechan meraih popsicle milik mark

Mark tersenyum tipis "nikmati harimu~" pesannya, sebelum beranjak meninggalkam haechan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian mark. Haechan memandang sendu popsicle ditangannya..

Mark?

Kenapa ia baru bersikap seperti ini padanya sekarang?

Sore ini, nampaknya beban yang dipikirkan haechan kembali bertambah.

.

.

.

.

.

Duk

"aww.." haechan meringis memegangi kening nya nyeri..

Aw.. Siapa sih yang main lempar buku fisika tebal seperti itu? Dasar manusia tidak berprikebukuan!

Haechan menoleh kearah buku itu datang.. Haechan mendelik..

"yak! Kalau melempar buku hati-hati! Kau pikir kepalaku ini apa?!" bentak haechan pada renjun -sang pelaku pelemparan-

Renjun memutar malas kedua bola matanya "kau!" tunjuk renjun "baru kulempar buku begitu saja sudah marah! Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja hah setelah mengerjakan seratus soal fisika?!" renjun menoyor kepala haechan gemas

Mendengar nya saja, membuat haechan merasa bersalah.. Ya, haechan sih sadar diri saja.. Dia kan tidak ikut mengerjakan..

"mianhae renjunnie~" rajuk haechan, bergelayut manja di lengan kanan renjun "aku kan waktu itu mau lihat hujan~"

"baiklah baiklah~ kalau begitu beri aku ciuman.." renjun menyodorkan pipinya pada haechan

Cup

Tanpa segan haechan mengecup sebelah pipi kanan renjun..

"sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" tanyanya polos

Renjun tersenyum lembut..

Sahabat nya ini.. Selalu saja bisa merubah mood nya.. Membuatnya mau tidak mau tersenyum..

Ya, Sahabat.

Hanya SAHABAT!

Hah.. renjunnie yang malang ~kkkk

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sehunnie~ kapan kita akan bertemu dengan mereka?" kai menggelayut manja dilengan sehun.

Sehun melirik kai melalui ekor matanya. Mengusak surai kecoklatan yang halus itu dengan lembut.

"hunnie ahhhh"

Sehun menghela napas pelan "jika sudah waktunya baby.." sehun berusaha memberikan pengertian

"TAPI KAPAN SEHUN!" kai menjerit histeris

Air mata..

Sungguh, sehun tidak pernah suka melihat air mata sehun.. Sehun akan lebih memilih mati jika dihadapkan dengan pilihan antara kematian dan jonginnya yang menangis..

Sehun berusaha meraih tangan jongin.. Namun jongin menepisnya kasar.. Terus seperti itu, sampai pada akhirnya sehun bisa merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya..

"ini sudah 13 tahun sehun! Perusahaan kita sudah kembali! Seluruh kekuasaan kita sudah kembali!" jerit jongin lagi diiringi dengan tangisannya yang menyayat hati dalam pelukan sehun..

Tanpa memperdulikan rontaan jongin, Sehun terus memeluk tubuh istri namjanya itu..

"aku hiks hanya ingin anakku sehun hiks.." tangis jongin menggugu

Sehun terus mengecup puncak kepala jongin sayang "aku janji! Aku janji tidak akan lama lagi sayang!" janji sehun pada jongin

.

.

.

.

.

"andwe! Jangan bunuh.. Jangan! Pamannnn! Jangan! Polisi tolong! Paman pergi dari sana! Andwaeeeeeeeee!"

Hah

Hah

Haechan terbangun dari tidurnya..

Tadi itu Mimpi?

Tapi mimpi apa? Kenapa mimpinya aneh sekali?

Haechan mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi keringat dengan kedua tangannya..

Wajar saja ia berminpi..

Mimpi anehpun itu wajar.

Tapi apakah wajar jika ia memimpikan orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui?

Paman itu..

Paman yang tadi ia temui dengan tidak sengaja disekolah..

Sebenarnya, siapa dia?

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hahaha.. Niatnya sih bikin ini fd cuma ff ringan.. Tapi tiba2 aja berubah pikiran.. Jadi pengen buat alurnya kaya benang kusut hahah.. Maafkan akuhh..

Want to review?

Review unik suka naikkin mood nulis biasanya heheh..

01/08/2017


End file.
